Our Love In KHS
by Dina Fujoshi
Summary: KHS, ini adalah sekolah tempat anak-anak orang kaya bersekolah, dan disini lah Naruto cs bersekolah. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka di sekolah ini? Silahkan kalian baca sendiri. :P  My first fic n first colaboration. . . If u don't like, don't read. . .
1. Chapter 1

My First fic n first kolaborasi, jadi kalau jelek mohon dimaklumi.

Ok! Kita mulai saja ceritanya!

**.**

**.**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Pairs: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, slight MinaKushi and FugaMiko**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: OOC, AU, typo, gaje, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Our Love In KHS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara, terima ini!'

"Baik."

"Lee, berikan bolanya pada Sasuke!"

"YOSH!"

"Dobe segera selesaikan."

"Juugo, bersiaplah menangkap tendangan bocah sialan itu!"

"Tenang saja."

"Hehe... Jangan meremehkanku! HEEEEAAAA!"

...

...

...

GOOOOOLLLLLL!

"Yeaaahhh kita menang!"

**NARUTO POV**

Hajimemashite, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze/Uzumaki Naruto, coba kalian tebak yang mana aku? Cowok berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahi yang hanya tersenyum tipis padahal kami sudah menang pertandingan uji coba antar kelan ini? Bukan... Cowok kurus yang sedari tadi nangis GaJe plus Lebay? NO!

Cowok stoic berambut raven yang begitu memasuki bangku pemain langsung diserbu fansnya yang memberikan bermacam... Err... Barang yang tidak perlu kecuali air minum dan handuk? Aku sebenarnya pengen ngaku kalau aku itu dia, tapi bukan dia atau malah cowok berambut nanas yang lagi tertidur di bangku khusus pengatur strategi? BUKAAANNN!

Haahh kurasa kalau kujelaskan lebih jauh malah akan lebih parah... Baiklah aku adalah cowok berambut kuning jabrik, bermata biru safir, warna kulit tan dan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipiku yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak sambil berlari keseluruh pelosok sekolahku , Konoha High School atau biasa disingkat menjadi KHS.

KHS, sebuah sekolah elit yang berisi banyak murid yang berprestasi atau anak orang kaya dan aku termasuk golongan kedua, hahaha... Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi ayahku, Namikaze Minato adalah CEO dari NAMIKAZE CORP dan ketua yayasan sekaligus pemilik KHS, bisa kalian bayangkan? Ayahku pemilik sekolah ini? Karena itulah semua orang hormat padaku.

Sedari tadi kalian mendengarkan ceritakukan? Pasti kalian berpikir bahwa aku orang yang ceria, periang, tak punya masalah, bodoh, well... Aku memang setuju dengan pendapat terakhir, tapi aku punya masalah. Masalah yang sangat dalam.

**FLASHBACK**

Saat aku berumur 5 tahun, "Minato-sama, Kushina-sama, tuan muda Kyubi tidak ada di kamarnya!" Seru seorang pelayan pribadi di rumahku, aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar Namikaze/Uzumaki Kyubi, Anikiku dan Kurasa Tousan dan Kaasanku juga terkejut mendengarnya.

Kami ada di mobil Tousan saat mendengar berita di radio mobil, "SEORANG PEMUDA BERAMBUT PANJANG BERWARNA MERAH DARAH DENGAN WARNA MATA SAMA, TELAH MELAKUKAN PENYANDERAAN DAN DIDUGA TELAH MEMBUNUH BANYAK ORANG DI TAMAN HIBURAN KELUARGA KONOHA, DIPERKIRAKAN PEMUDA TERSEBUT MENGALAMI GANGGUAN JIWA, DAN SEKARANG PEMUDA TERSEBUT TELAH BERHASIL DILUMPUHKAN OLEH POLISI DAN DIAMANKAN OLEH PIHAK KEPOLISIAN KONO-,"

tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Otousan segera melesat menuju Kantor Polisi Konoha.

Sesampainya kami di gedung bertuliskan " KONOHA POLICE DEPARTEMENT" itu, Tousan segera dihampiri seorang petugas polisi yang bemata Onyx dan berambut hitam yang sebaya dengan Tousanku, dia adalah Fugaku-san, ayah dari sahabat dekatku, Sasuke, mereka berasal dari klan Uchiha, klan yang merupakan pelindung Konohagakure City.

Bisa dibilang begitu karena hampir semua anggota klan Uchiha merupakan anggota polisi, bahkan kudengar dari teme, dia dan Itachi Nii-san harus menjalani latihan keras agar bisa menjadi polisi suatu hari nanti.

Oh ya... Sampai lupa aku, SEMUA keturunan Uchiha itu JENIUS, baik dari bidang akademis maupun non akademis, dan harus kuakui semua Uchiha itu tampan atau cantik. Terbukti dari Itachi Nii-san dan Teme yang memiliki fans yang berjibun, dan juga...

Akh sudahlah, jangan membahas itu lagi, nanti si Teme Pantat Ayam itu jadi tambah besar kepala karena terus-terusan kupuji. Paman Fugaku membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Tousan, Tousan tampak sangat terkajut mendengarnya, bahkan Kaasan menangis hitteris dan akhirnya pingsan setelah dibisiki Tousan. Tentu saja aku yang saat itu masih kecil tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Tapi keesokan harinya, entah kenapa banyak orang yang memandangiku dengan tatapan sinis, seolah aku ini monster. Bahkan aku mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik.

"Sstt... Lihat itu... Itu Kyubi no Otouto, dasar anak setan, dia pasti akan jadi MONSTER seperti kakaknya."

"Koda-chan, nanti kai jangan dekati anak itu ya, dia itu MONSTER."

"Dasar MONSTER, anakku mati gara-gara kakaknya yang SILUMAN itu."

"Huh, mati kau MONSTER."

Monster, Monster, Monster, Monster, mereka bilang aku Monster? Apa salahku? Sejak hari itu, Hidupku seolah di Neraka, bahkan saat masuk SD (Namanya Konoha Elementary School), ada anak yang menimpukku dengan batu sehingga kepalaku berdarah.

Sakit... Sakit sekali... Tapi itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan disebut MONSTER... Bahkan rasa sakit itu masih kurasakan... Hingga saat ini...

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Wew, gaje sangat... ==

Heh Ero Niisan, nih udah aku publish, jdi jangan d'teror lgi donk... Masa tiap pagi selalu d'cegat d'depan kelas? *d'tabok Niisan* (Niisan: Itu salah kamu, kenapa ga di publish2?)

Nah Minna berhubung ini fic pertamaku dan Ero Niisan ku ini *d'tendang* Eh salah, maksud ku, Akira Tsukiyomi ini... Jadi... Kami mohon kritik dan sarannya, flame juga boleh, asal yang membangun ya...

D'tunggu reviewnya... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dina: Hai Minna~ akhirnya bisa ke update juga ni fic.. Oya, ini biodata dari Aki-nii.

Real Name: Muhammad Ihsan Khuzairi

Fb ProfileName: Akira Tsukiyomi Akihiro

Nick Name: Ihsan, Megane no Oujisama, Ero Niisan(?), HentaiMan

Born: Banjarmasin, 15 Mei 19XX

Study: Pengennya sih sekolah di Konoha High School :P

Hobby: Baca komik(hentai), gambar manga, baca fanfic(khususnya NaruHina rate M)

Dina: Nah, itu dia data dari Aki-nii.. Oke, dari pada banyak cingcong, lebih baik kita mulai saja ficnya! Let's, cekidot!

**R****ate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Pairs: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, NejiTen, slight MinaKushi and FugaMiko**

**.**

**.**

**Warnings: OOC (maybe), AU, typo, gaje, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Our Love In KHS**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FL**__**ASHBACK OFF**_

.

Osh, karena kurasa telah menceritakannya kapada kalian, kalian harus mentraktirku makanan favoritku, mie ramen ukuran jumbo super pedas, dengan extra taburan nori dan... Wahh.. Tidak terasa aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku, atau kalian boleh menyebutnya istana jika melihat ukurannya. Setelah meletakkan motorku di garasi yang lebih mirip showroom mobil dan motor keluarga kami, aku segera masuk ke rumah.

Hng... Kurasa setelah mandi dan makan malam, aku langsung tidur saja. Urusan PR Fisika tinggal nyontek ke Teme atau Shikamaru, sang ketua OSIS yang malasnya sebanding dengan kejeniusannya yang dikabarkan IQnya lebih dari 200 itu. Hahh... Sungguh itu membuaku iri... Nah sekarang waktunya tidur, Oyasumi nasai...

_**EN**__**D OF NARUTO POV**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

.

Konoha High School atau sering disingkat menjadi KHS, adalah sekolah lanjutan tingkat atas paling elit di Konoha Gakure City, milik dari yayasan NAMIKAZE CORP. Perusahaan raksasa yang dipimpin oleh Namikaze Minato, businessman sukses yang tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya.

KHS telah beberapa kali mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai sekolah terbaik pertama di negara Hi, dengan peringkat kedua diduduki oleh Suna High School yang terletak di Suna Gakure City. Bahkan para siswa-siswi KHS juga ikut mengharumkan nama KHS dengan memenangkan berbagai lomba dalam bidang akademis seperti olimpiade sains, cerdas cermat dan berbagai lomba akademis lainnya. Sedangkan di bidang olahraga, Konoha High School memiliki banyak sekali atlit berbakat di berbagai aspek olahraga seperti sepak bola, basket, volley dan berbagai macam pertandingan beladiri.

Sedangkan di bidang kesenian, KHS adalah sekolah menengah atas pertama yang memiliki klub grafitti, KHS juga memiliki siswa yang berbakat menjadi komikus ataupun pelukis dengan kemampuan menggambar mereka.

KHS benar-benar terletak di tempat yang strategis karena walaupun terletak di pusat kota, suasana KHS tetap benar-benar mendukung suasana belajar dikarenakan di belakang areal gedung KHS yang luasnya mencapai lebih dari 2 hektar terdapat bukit dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah, apalagi pada saat sunrise ataupun sunset.

KHS selain banyak sekali pengajar profesional, KHS juga memiliki banyak fasilitas belajar mengajar yang lebih dari memadai, misalnya 15 ruang kelas luas, dengan papan tulis yang berupa layar LCD touchscreen, Air Conditioner, kemudian ruang laboratorium yang terdiri atas 2 lantai. Lantai pertama untuk pelajaran biologi, kimia dan anatomi. Sedangkan lantai kedua digunakan untuk pelajaran fisika, astronomi dan tempat melakukan riset.

Lalu KHS juga memiliki aula dan halaman yang cukup untuk menampung ratusan siswa pada saat upacara, seminar, pertemuan orang tua dan walai murid, ataupun acara-acara khusus tertentu. Perpustakaan KHS adalah pusat ilmu bagi para siswa, dikarenakan koleksi buku di perpustakaan ini hampir menyamai jumlah buku di Pusat Arsip dan perpustakaan umum Konoha. Yang terdiiri dari buku-buku berat seperti buku filsafat, teori politik, kamus-kamus tebal. Hingga buku-buku yang tergolong ringan seperti komik pun tersedia di sana.

Bahkan KHS memiliki zona olahraga sendiri, yang terdiri atas dua buah ruang, satu untuk lapangan basket dan bowling. Sedangkan yang satunya untuk latihan beladiri, berbagai macam lapangan sepeti lapangan sepak bola, tenis, volley, rugby, lari dan lapangan yang lainnya. Serta 3 buah kolam renang untuk ekskul renang, terjun indah dan renang gaya.

.

.

^~Our Love in KHS~^

.

.

Beberapa siswa tampak memasuki pintu gerbang KHS, memang masih belum terlalu siang untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi bagi para siswa atau siswi yang rajin (tolong kalian contoh perilaku mereka), mereka sudah benar-benar terlambat. Sementara itu, di sebuah lampu merah yang berjarak 250 meter dari gedung KHS, tampak seorang pengendara motor besar FALCON TRF 250cc berwarna hitam metalik dengan motif halilintar biru tua dibagian body sampingnya, yang memakai baju seragam KHS, yaitu kemeja putih berlengan pendek, dangan lambang KHS pada saku kirinya. serta nametag pada bagian dada kanan tampak terukir sebuah nama, Sasuke Uchiha, dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ditambah dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah yang menambah ketampanannya.

Pemuda itu nampak tidak sabar menunggu lampu lalu lintas tersebuat berubah menjadi hijau. Tiba-tiba, datang seorang pengendara motor berseragam KHS lainnya, namun motor yang dikendarainya berbeda dangan motor yang dikendarai Sasuke. Yaitu CERBERUS DX 300cc berwarna chromme orange dengan striping Kitsune no Kyuubi.

Pemuda itu membuka kaca helm fullface orangenya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata blue sapphire yang beradu dengan mata onyx dibalik helm fullface racing hitam milik sang pemuda Uchiha. Seolah mengerti maksudnya, Uchiha bungsu itupun menggas motornya kencang-kencang, mengepulkan asap tebal dari dua buah knalpot motornya dan memperdengarkan deruman kencang dari motor besarnya sementara sang pemuda berambut spike pirang di sebelahnya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, seolah mereka adalah pembalap profesional yang siap saling berpacu.

Dan begitu lampu lalu lintas di depan berubah warna menjadi hijau, kedua pemuda tersebut segera memacu motor mereka masing-masing dengan kecepatan di atas 150km/h, saling salip-menyalip, menghindari mobil-mobil kantoran dan pelajar yang berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan membuat orang-orang yang merasa terganggu oleh tingkah laku mereka berteriak-teriak mengomel.

Kedua pemuda tampan (walaupun Sasuke jauh lebih tampan) tersebut terus memacu motornya dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi, walaupun akhirnya yang menang sang pemuda Uchiha yang segera melesat meninggalkan temannya itu dan membuat kedua penjaga gerbang sekaligus petugas keamanan Konoha High School, Izumo-san dan Kotetsu-san kaget setengah mati setelah hampir tertabrak motor Sasuke yang berkecepatan cahaya. Semetara itu si pemuda yang satunya, Uzumaki Naruto, mencak-mencak tidak jelas dikarenakan tidak berhasil mengalahkan sahabatnya dalam, yah... Balapan motor tidak resmi ini.

**SASUK****E POV**

.

Fuhh... Senang sekali rasanya berhasil mengalahkan Dobe bodoh itu, yah... Lumayan rekor baru. Setelah memarkir motorku di tempat parkiran motor, yah... Karena tempat parkir di sekolah ku memang terbagi atas tiga bagian. Bagian pertama untuk para siswa maupun siswi yang menggunakan sepeda, bukannya mereka tidak mampu... Tapi mereka lebih memilih sepeda dikarenakan lebih ramah lingkungan. Lalu bagian kedua diperuntukkan bagi para siswa yang memekai motor untuk berangkat sekolah, yah benar... Siswa, karena tidak ada siswi yang menggunakan motor untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Kemudian begian ketiga tentu saja digunakan untuk memarkir mobil, baik mobil milik siswa maupun mobil milik para guru.

DEGG!

Tiba-tiba, telingaku mendengar suara yang lebih menakutkan dari suara hantu, itu adalah suara...

"Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun!"

"UWAA! Sasuke-kun! Kau kereeeeen sekaliii!"

"Sasuke-kun, tolong lihat ke sini!"

"KYAAA, Sasuke-kun! Aku rela mati untuk mendapatkanmuuu!"

"UUGH! Sasuke-kun, aku nosebleed melihatmu!"

"HYAANH! Sasu-chan, walaupun sifatmu dingin sedingin es kutub selatan, kau tetap imut lhooo~~!"

"Uchiha-senpai! Kamu mau jadi pacarku nggak?"

Hii... Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya, rasanya aku ingin muntah, yah... Memang susah menjadi cowok keren di KHS, haha... Maaf jika aku sedikit narsis, tapi inilah aku, Uchiha Sasuke, sang bintang perlajar di KHS. Juara satu olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional, sang juara bertahan kejuaraan kendo se negara Hi, kapten tim sepak bola, Power Forward atau PF tim basket sekolah, yahh... Begitulah, pintar di bidang pelajaran, kuat di bidang olahraga.

Itulah yang membuat para Fans Girlku gila seperti disuntik virus rabies, seperti sehabis pertandingan sepakbola antar kelas kemarin, mereka segera memberiku barang-barang yang sangat tidak berguna, sungguh menyebalkan. Padahal aku ingin 'Dia' yang memperhatikanku. Tapi kemarin dia hanya berani melihatku dari jauh sambil tersenyum sedih, akhh! Aku benci melihatnya seperti itu, aku lebih suka 'Dia' tersenyum ceria, bawel dan cerewet seperti biasanya.

Mmm... Kalian tahu siapa 'Dia'? Hn, kalau tidak, dia memiliki ciri-ciri seperti ini. Dia memiliki rambut merah muda alias softpink panjang sepunggung, jidat yang lebarnya 'sedikit' di atas rata-rata yang melambangkan kecerdasannya, serta dua buah bola mata emerald zambrud yang berbinar-binar indah. Ya! Dia adalah sahabatku, gadis yang kucintai, Haruno Sakura, sifatnya yang ceria, penyuka anak kecil, baik hati dan periang juga ramah kepada siapa saja, oh ya... Satu lagi yang sangat kusukai dari Sakura, dia... Wanita yang kuat bahkan terkesan tomboy, tapi aku suka.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya, tapi entah mengapa aku selalu tak bisa mengungkapkannya, mungkin dikarenakan image stoic seorang Uchiha yang kubawa sejak lahir membuatku kurang bisa mengexpresikan kecuali kepada sahabat terbaikku, Naruto-Dobe, padahal beribu-ribu kesempatan datang padaku, seperti pada saat hari valentine 5 bulan yang lalu, saat itu aku terpaksa menolak cokelat pemberian Sakura.

**FL****ASHBACK ON**

**.**

"Sasuke, tolong terima cokelat buatanku yah," mohonnya.

"Hn, coba kucicipi dulu, kalau aku suka akan ku terima cokelatmu, tapi kalau aku tidak suka, jangan harap!" ucapku dingin, 'Oh Kami-sama... Sebenarnya aku ingin menerima cokelat buatannya yang nampak menggiurkan itu sambil tersenyum ramah dan berkata, "Arigatou Sakura," tapi itu jelas tidak mungkin.

"Cokelat buatanmu ini terlalu manis, jadi aku tidak suka!" ucapku dingin. Benar-benar berlainan dengan kata hati nuraniku setelah memakan sedikit dari cokelat buatan bunga kesayanganku yang jelas-jelas rasanya ENAK sekali, bahkan kurasa kata 'enak' saja tidak cukup untuk mewakili perasaan lidahku saat memakan makanan tersebut, rasanya yang seimbang, antara rasa alami cokelat yaitu pahit, dan rasa zat glukosa yaitu manis, pahit dan manis, dua rasa yang benar-benar berlawanan menyatu dengan tepatnya, tanpa ada salah satu rasa yang mendominasi, tapi... Aargh! Kenapa rasa gengsiku selalu menjadi pihak pemenang dalam pertempuran jiwaku, aku pun berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkannya sambil pura-pura bersikap tenang.

Aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah penolakanku. Tapi... TIDAK, TIDAK, TIDAK! Sakuraku menangis... Walaupun hanya samar-samar karena ditahannya sekuat tenaga tapi isakan kecilnya itu tetap terdengar jelas di telingaku, oh Kami-sama... Aku mohon ampun sebesar-besarnya karena telah membuat salah satu malaikatMu menangis, kalau begini aku lebih baik tewas dan masuk neraka seribu kali kalau begini jadinya.

**FL****ASHBACK OFF**

**.**

Aku berjalan tanpa mendengarkan teriakan histeris Fansku, tiba-tiba aku berpapasan dengan Asuma-sensei, guru pengajar fisika di kelasku, "Sasuke, tolong bilang kepada semua teman-temanmu, saya tidak bisa mengajar pada jam pelajaran 3 dan 4 nanti dikarenakan ada urusan penting... Oh ya, selamat atas kemenanganmu di olimpiade fisika tingkat frefektur kemarin, semoga kau bisa menjadi seperti kakakmu, Itachi!" kata beliau, huh urusan penting apanya? Pasti dia mau berkencan dengan Kurenai-sensei, guru pengajar kimia kami. Tapi yang kupikirkan bukan itu, melainkan kata-kata terakhir Asuma-sensei.

"Semoga kau bisa menjadi seperti kakakmu, Itachi!" cih, lagi-lagi Itachi, kenapa semuanya tentang Itachi? Memang tidak salah jika mereka membanggakan Itachi, Anikiku, dia baik hati, ramah, jenius dan berbakat dalam semua bidang, dia benar-benar seorang yang perfect, karena itulah dia menjadi kebanggaan klan Uchiha, bahkan banyak orang yang memperkirakan bahwa kakak akan menggantikan posisi Otousanku, Uchiha Fugaku sebagai komisaris di Departemen Kepolisian Konoha atau Konoha Police Departemen atau KPD.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku ingin diakui sebagai diriku sendiri, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, bukan sebagai adik laki-laki dari Uchiha Itachi, tapi walaupun belajar serajin-rajinnya, melatih tubuhku sekuat hingga tubuhku sakit semua, aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan kakak.

**EN****D OF SASUKE POV**

.

KRRRIIIIINNNGGG

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring seolah menyuruh semua murid masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Di sebuah kelas XI A yang terletak di lantai dua nampak gaduh dikarenakan Hatake Kakashi-sensei, guru pengajar sejarah sekaligus wali kelas XI A terlambat hadir seperti biasanya sehingga banyak siswa yang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing seperti bermain, bergosip, berdandan, makan, bahkan tidur, tapi untungnya masih ada beberapa murid yang duduk tenang sambil membaca buku pelajaran. Mereka terus melaksanakan 'ritual' mereka masing-masing hingga terdengar suara pintu kelas dibanting.

BRAAKK!

TBC

Ket:

Untuk nama motornya Sasu sama Naru, itu hanya nama karangan kami, jadi mohon maaf jika namanya ada yang sama.

Juga kami minta maaf jika ada karakter kesukaan kalian yang OOC, dan cerita yang gaje, garing, miss typo juga kesalahan lainnya.

a/n:

Dina: Huff.. Akhirnya ke-update juga... *nyeka keringat*

Aki-nii: Tau, lama banget kamu updatenya.

Dina: Iya, gomen. Kan baru bisa ngerjain sekarang... XP

Naru: Yaudah, mending sekarang kita jawab review noh... *nongol*

Dina: GYAA! Setan! *tampoled by Naru*

Naru: Mana mungkin baka! Cepet sana jawab review dari para readers!

Dina: Uuh.. Oke.. Review pertama dari-

Aki-nii: *motong ucapan Dina* Hikaru Uchiha. Arigatou sudah ngereview, ini udah panjang blom? Hehe... Jangan bosan untuk mereview fic ini ya!

Naru: Yang kedua dari Icha yukina clyne, SasuSaku? Hmm... Kata author'na sih.. Bakal diusahain.. Jadi tunggu aja ya.. Udah update, gomen lama..

Dina: Huh? Kok ucapan ku dipotong? Dari Uchiha Hazuki-chan, arigatou udah review.. Hehe, arigatou atas pujian dan sarannya, kami usahakan akan memperbanyak pendeskripsiannya..

Naru: ZephyrAmfoter, iya ya.. Heh author! Kenapa Aniki gue loe buat jadi sakit jiwa gini?

Dina: Jangan tanya ke aku, noh sama Aki-nii aja.. *nunjuk Aki-nii*

Aki-nii: Yah, kami perlu sesuatu agar Naru dapat dibenci oleh warga seperti aslinya.. Jadi ya... Berhubung ga ada ide lain, kami pakai Kyuubi aja.

Naru: Seenaknya aja.. Oya... Latar belakangnya memang akan diceritakan semuanya kok.. Jadi tunggu aja ya..

Aki-nii: Baru tau? Oke.. Yang terakhir dari mayraa, imi udh apdet.. Makasih reviewnya..

Naru: Ya! Itu tadi yang terakhir.. Kalau gitu aku mau ke Kedai Ichiraku dulu.. Ciau..

Dina: Ya udah.. Nah Minna~ review please~! *puppy eyes*


End file.
